


Gone Fishing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [311]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/19/19: "peace, nature, temporary"





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/19/19: "peace, nature, temporary"

Fishing from a bridge over a mountainside stream was the Sheriff's temporary retreat into the peace of nature.

A few feet away, the only disturbance in that peace, Stiles grumbled, "There aren't any fish here."

"I've caught three," John stated, tone matter of fact.

Derek returned from hunting berries. Stiles asked him could he hear fish heartbeats, which Derek answered, yes, he could hear fishes' hearts beating in the stream below.

"Great. Tell me where so I can cast my hook there."

"That doesn't seem fair to the fish," Derek said.

"Hey! Perks of having a werewolf boyfriend!" Stiles laughed.


End file.
